Semana borracha
by Evinawer
Summary: Cana quiere jugar un rato y mete algo en la bebida de los demás... Lucy sufrirá las consecuencias de esa broma.
1. Lunes

_Bueno, de esto no sabía si hacer un fic aparte o hacer un One-shot. Finalmente decidí hacer una historia nueva. No sé en qué espacio situarla, pero supongo que 7 años después... Quizás veréis a Lucy de una manera muy... bueno, ya veréis, pero en serio, ¡mis intenciones no son del todo malas ni la insulto!_

* * *

Cana estaba haciendo un experimento. Emborrachar cada día a una persona cerca de Lucy. ¿Y por qué? Porque para ella era divertido y sus cartas le daban unos resultados interesantes.

**Lunes**

Natsu y Lucy estaban en la barra. Él convenciéndole de que al día siguiente hicieran una misión juntos. Cana sonrió maliciosamente y en la bebida de Natsu le echó un "chorrito" (llámemosle media botella) de alcohol.

Cuando Natsu fue a beber, notó algo raro, pero no le dio importancia y continuó bebiendo del vaso. Al acabárselo se notaba muy raro y Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Vamos, Natsu, no sé que has bebido pero vamos...

- A tu casa... se está más cómodo.

Lucy suspiró. Quizás por un día podría hacer una excepción. Pesaba mucho y no quería cargarlo hasta su casa.

Entraron y lo dejó sobre la cama.

- _¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Duermo en el suelo...? Jo... no me apetece..._ - pensó con lagrimitas.

Pero en ese momento Natsu la cogió del brazo y la metió dentro de la cama, junto a él.

- Quédate conmigo...

- Natsu... - se sonrojó.

Estaba claro que decía eso porque estaba borracho pero...¡Qué narices hacía quitándole la ropa! ¡Era un degenerado!

- _¡Aaaaaaaaaah, su mano, su mano e-está recorriéndome!_

Pero la cuestión es que se dejaba porque lo hacía de una manera tan delicada y tan... provocativa que no podía dejarlo correr.

Natsu empezó a lamerle las tetas. ¡Cómo le gustaban los pechos de Lucy! Eran grandes, blanditos y... ¡los estaba tocando! Se estaba encendiendo pero de otra manera.

- N-Natsu, no... déjalo...

- No quiero, Lucy. Me encanta tu cuerpo. Adoro verte salir de la ducha con una toalla o si puedo mirarte en las aguas termales.

¡Hala, qué sincero! Lucy se estaba sonrojando de sobremanera, pero no sabía si enfadarse o gemir de placer, ya que los dedos de Natsu hacía tiempo que habían alcanzado su clítoris. Enseguida metió un dedo sorprendiendo a Lucy.

- Quiero hacértelo, Lucy... estoy muy encendido...

¡Vaya que si lo notaba ella! P-pero, pero... Sí, Natsu le atraía mucho, era guapo, de su edad (supuestamente o al menos de apariencia) y estaba cuadrado, pero no lo amaba y no sabía si acostarse con él era lo correcto. ¿Y si después se arrepentían?

Pero mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas, Natsu ya no tenía ni el chaleco ni los pantalones y ella se encontraba desnuda delante de él. ¿Desde cuando era tan rápido quitándose la ropa? Si hubiera sido Gray, lo hubiera entendido...

- _¡Aaaah!_

Ya empezaba a no poder pensar del placer... entonces la notó, sí, Natsu le había metido todo su miembro, sin pensárselo. Era grande y caliente, oh, sí, qué gustazo. Ya pensaría luego.

Él estaba siendo su primer hombre y, a pesar de habérsela metido sin su consentimiento, no le estaba haciendo daño. Había entrado perfectamente. Y se movía como si lo hubieran hecho ya varias veces.

Natsu la estuvo gozando lo máximo que su cuerpo aguantó. Lucy debía admitir que aunque fuera a veces un cabeza de chorlito, le había hecho el amor muy bien y ella lo había disfrutado.

Al día siguiente, Natsu se despertó el primero. Era como los gallos; con los primeros rallitos de luz. Su cabeza le dolía. Se notaba raro. Bajó la mirada y se vio desnudo en la cama de Lucy.

- _¡Wah, qué hago así! _

Dirigió su mirada hacia al lado y ahí estaba Lucy, sin ropa tampoco.

- _¡Ay, madre, qué he hecho! _- dijo Natsu con la cara pálida. - _¡Me he tirado a Lucy! ¡Me va a matar! Más vale que me pire de aquí antes de que despierte._

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando Lucy despertó, se sintió algo apenada. Llegó a la conclusió de que Natsu se había acostado con ella sólo para liberar su cuerpo y sus tensiones.

- No le tengo que dar más importancia. Seguro que hoy me salta con una gran sonrisa como si nada. Y yo también le sonreiré. Ya está. Total, está bien pasar buenos ratos con los amigos... aunque nunca me imaginé de esta manera.

Se arregló y se fue al gremio.

Natsu no sabía cómo mirarla y, a medida que la rubia se acercaba a él, éste empezaba a entrar en pánico. Realmente lo que le había dicho la noche anterior era verdad y esos deseos que dejó aflorar los llevaba reprimiendo mucho tiempo. Pero se sorprendió cuando la maga le dedicó un saludo con una sonrisa. En seguida, el pelirosa se destensó y le sonrió con su típica sonrisa.

- ¿Hacemos una misión, Natsu?

- ¡Sí!

.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_**Tranquilos... no acaba aquí. Tengo toooda la semana, hihihihi.**_


	2. Martes

**Martes**

Ya era por la tarde. Lucy y Natsu había vuelto de la misión. Llegaban agotados. Natsu había hecho sobreesfuerzos por no cargarse casi nada y así ganar el suficiente dinero para el alquiler de la maga estelar. El pelirosa decidió despedirse del gremio e irse a su casa. Pero antes de irse miró a Lucy. Era mejor que realmente se fuera a su casa y no a la de su amiga.

Lucy se sentó en la barra, quería tomar algo. Mirajane se acercó a ella:

- Vaya, veo que la misión no ha ido del todo mal.

- No...

Se sentía incómoda por otra cosa. Esa mirada de Natsu y haber estado todo el día con él (y Happy)... Bah, debía olvidar todo. Gray se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal Lucy?

- Algo cansada, sinceramente.

Gray pidió algo y Cana continuó con su juego. Por lo visto había observado el día anterior a Natsu y lo había aprovechado bastante bien. A ver, qué iba a pasar con Gray.

Juvia, cómo no, se sentó al lado de Gray con mirada medio fiera a Lucy (a quien le cayó una gotita de la cabeza).

Cana al verlo, decidió hacer otra prueba. También truncó las bebidas de Gray y Juvia.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de acabarse los vasos, Juvia empezó a notar que algo mal andaba. Sí, empezaba a estar ebria y eso no era bueno porque sus instintos salían a la luz. Miraba a Gray sin parar. Por otro lado, el mago de hielo también se notaba medio mareado.

- Juvia, Gray, creo que no estáis muy bien. Os voy a acompañar a casa.

En ese momento recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y un pequeño tembleque se mostró en su cuerpo. Pero era demasiado buena persona como para dejarlos allí. Lo que haría sería llevar primero a Gray y luego a Juvia, así no podría pasar nada raro. Pero cuán equivocada estaba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Gray, éste las metió dentro de casa y las empujó a la cama.

- Hoy dormiremos todos juntitos. - Y una risita algo degenerada salió de la boca del mago de hielo.

- ¡Oh, sí , Gray-sama, Juvia está contenta!

Y empezó a desnudarse.

- ¡Qué haces Juvia, no!

Lucy intentaba tapar a Juvia. Si hacía eso, quizás Gray se alteraba y todavía tomaría a la peliazul allí mismo, sin importarle que ella estuviera allí. Por poco no se equivocaba de nuevo. La diferencia fue que Juvia fue quien empezó a desnudarla y dijo como si nada pero sonrojada:

- Gray-sama, pruébanos a las dos y quédate con la que más te guste.

Lucy quería salir corriendo de allí. Juvia había empezado a meterse los dedos para estar preparada para Gray y no quería estar presente en ese juego. Pero el pelinegro la agarró del brazo y la zafó.

- No, no, no. Te voy a probar, sí...

Los dedos del mago se desplazaron hasta la vagina de la chica y empezó a lubricarla. La tiró a la cama, le abrió las piernas y se la metió, moviéndose por el placer pero con cara cínica. Luego de unas cuantas embestidas, hizo un "tsk", salió de ella y se la metió de una manera más bestia a Juvia, quien gimió de placer.

Lucy no podía salir de su asombro. Se levantó corriendo, se vistió y salió despavorida de casa de Gray mientras éste le daba caña a la maga del agua. ¡Dios, sus gritos se escuchaban desde fuera!

- _¡Estaba borracho, estaba borracho, estaba borracho! ¡En realidad le interesa Juvia, se acaba de demostrar y me alegro! Pero, ¿por qué me la ha tenido que meter a mí antes? - _pensaba llorando. -_ ¡Además daba mucho miedo con esa cara!_

Cana se decepcionó. Pensó que harían un buen trío.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**... cof, cof... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Esto continúa! Gracias por los comentarios!**_


	3. Miércoles

**Miércoles**

Lucy se sentía insegura. ¿Qué se iba a encontrar hoy?

Pensó que se encontraría a Gray y a Juvia bastante apegados, pero no fue así. Los notaba como siempre. Quizás Gray con algo más de sonrojo. Juvia la vio llegar y se acercó a ella:

- Hi, hi, hi, Gray-sama me escogió, así que la rival de Juvia no tienen nada que hacer.

- Nunca fui tu rival. - No quería saber más.

- Gray-sama le ha dicho a Juvia de repetir pero que no llamemos tanto la atención en el gremio. - Dijo feliz la peliazul y volvió al lado de su amado.

Menuda pareja... Lucy suspiró. Al menos ellos estaban juntos.

Miró al gremio y Natsu no estaba. Qué raro. Decidió ir a hacer alguna misión fácil. Y así fue.

A la tarde, casi noche, se dirigió al gremio porque tenía que dar parte a Mirajane. Estaba feliz porque había conseguido una buena recompensa por haberlo hecho bien.

Cuando llegó, en el gremio no había mucha gente. Estaban los Raijinshuu hablando en el piso de arriba, Mirajane en la barra junto a Lissana y Cana con su barril de cerveza. Demasiado pocos. Mira le ofreció un refresco.

Cana, se quedó algo pensativa con sus cartas. ¿Con quién podía jugar ahora? Eran pocos en el gremio... Miró a la planta de arriba. ¡Venga, le pondré alcohol de alta graduación a alguna de esas bebidas, a ver de quién es!

Mira sirvió a los de arriba y bajó a hablar con Lucy un poco. La rubia lo necesitaba. Los del Raijinshuu ya estaban haciendo un pensamiento en irse. Laxus fue el primero, dejando allí a sus amigos. Luego fuer Evergreen.

- Yo también me voy ya, Bixlow.

- Ok, yo voy al baño antes.

- No hacía falta ese detalle. - Fried miró asqueado a Bixlow, quien reía estrepitosamente.

Bixlow y Lucy coincidieron al salir ambos del baño.

- Vaya... hola, Reina del Cosplayer.

- Ho-hola, Bixlow.

Lucy observó al chico detenidamente, ¿estaba levemente sonrojado?

- ¿E-estás bien? - preguntó inocentemente.

- Mmm... ¡Seeeeeeep! - Paró un momento metiéndole un gran repaso a la rubia. - Creo que mi jarra estaba más fuerte de lo normal.

Lucy tragó saliva. Eso ya se lo conocía. Tenía que huir de ahí. Y salió corriendo.

Bixlow se quedó con una cara de "Ein, ¿qué hace ésa?". Entonces empezó a reír y la siguió (xD). Cana lo estaba viendo y pensó que ese espectáculo no tenía desperdicio.

Mira sospechaba algo, pero lo ignoró.

Lucy corría llorando y parecía que huyera de un pervertido (no pero casi). Bixlow enseguida la alcanzó y la cargó como si fuera un saco de patatas.

- ¡Te vienes conmigo, Reina del cosplay! ¡He, he, he, quiero saber cuántos trajes tienes!

Lucy quería gritar, pero de qué le serviría... ojalá sólo quisiera verle los trajes porque si era como los dos últimos días, no sabría aceptarse a sí misma. Pobre ingenua maga.

Bixlow la llevó a su apartamento. Era la primera vez que ella veía el apartamento del mago de almas y él admitió que era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien (excepto a su equipo, aunque Ever se había negado a entrar).

La dejó sentada sobre la mesa.

- Muy bieeen... cosplayer... ahora vas a cambiarte de ropa.

Lucy tenía los ojos como platos. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Podía llamar a uno de sus espíritus y así salir de esa habitación oscura y llena de... ¿tótems y muñecos? Era curioso, debía admitirlo. Los "pequeños" de Bixlow empezaron a rodearla y a pedirle que se quitara la ropa. Bixlow tenía la lengua fuera y se relamía los labios. Espeluznante.

- Bah, ya me he cansado de esperar.

El chico se levantó, metió la mano bajo la falda de la chica y le quitó la bragas.

- _¡Ah, Loki, por qué no vienes en un momento como éste! ¡Seguro que está pendiente de Aries y no me hace caso!_

Lucy estaba paralizada. Con Bixlow no tenía la confianza que con los otros, seguro que la trataba mal o le hacía cosas demasiado pervertidas o la obligaba a hacer algo no decente (será que ya lo estaba haciendo...). El grande le abrió las piernas y puso su cara entre ellas empezando a lamer la feminidad de la chica.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah!

- ¡Aaaaah, te gusta, eh! - Bixlow sonrió triunfante. - La verdad es que estás muy buena. Quiero saborearte un poco...

Y volvió a besar los labios de la chica, sí, los labios inferiores (Muahahaha). ¡Dios, Lucy debía admitir que Bixlow tenía una lengua bien entrenada y que le estaba dando un gran placer!

El mago paró y se quitó los pantalones y la parte superior. Lucy se quedó sorprendida. ¡Estaba tan cañón ese tío! Y... y...

- _¡Woah, cómo se le marca el paquete! _- se fijó más. - _¡Está muy empalmado!_

- Qué, cosplayer, ¿te gusta? -sonrió satisfecho de que la chica lo mirara.

Enseguida ella giró la cara y se la tapó con las manos.

- Andaaaaa, vamos, yo te he hecho un favor a ti, ahora devuélvemelo...

- P-pero yo... n-nunca...

- ¿Eres virgen?

Mira que era bruto diciendo la cosas...

- No te preocupes, te la meteré suavemente si quieres. - Y empezó a reirse.

- ¡N-no lo soy, pero no quiero hacerlo!

- Pero yo sí... ¡desde hace bastante!

- ¿Qué?

¿Bixlow le estaba diciendo que lo atraía?

- Ya sé que estás con el espíritu ése, León, pero hagamos una excepción. No te arrepentirás.

Se sacó el miembro del calzoncillo, se acercó a la chica y se la metió, suavemente como había dicho, mientras levantaba las piernas de la rubia. Empezó a sacar y meter dificultosamente hasta que Lucy lo agarró por el cuello y cruzó las piernas detrás de él.

- _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Oh, perdonadme todos, pero esto... él... ¡no lo hace nada mal!_ - Mmm... ah...

- Oh, sí, así me gusta, reina del cosplay... eso me pone mucho más.

Y así acabó Lucy el día, haciéndolo con Bixlow encima de la mesa de la casa de él.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su casa, como si hubiera sido un sueño. Pero encima de su cama vio a uno de los "pequeños" de Bixlow, que cuando la vio despertar dijo con voz infantil:

- Nada, nada.

Y se fue.

Al final, Bixlow no era tan mal tipo como pensaba. La había llevado a su casa (sólo eso XD).

.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora:**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, chicos! Bueno, para los que queríais más NaLu... creo que os haré sufrir... pobres...**_


	4. Jueves

**Jueves**

Cana no podía creer lo que había visto la noche anterior. ¡A Lucy le había gustado hacerlo con Bixlow! Aunque también con Gray y Natsu. Bueno, todos estaban en plena forma, así que cualquiera iba a gozar.

Lucy tenía sus propias dudas en la cabeza. ¿Gritaría Bixlow a los cuatro vientos que se habían enrollado? ¿No diría nada? ¿O hoy se iba a encontrar a los Raijinshuu burlándose de ella o mirándola mal? Estaba hecha un lío.

Pero cuando llegó el gremio parecía estar como siempre. De hecho, Gray y Natsu se estaban peleando. También intervenía Gajeel. No había rastro de los Raijinshuu.

Mirajane se acercó a Lucy algo preocupada.

- Oye, Lucy. Sé que Bixlow y tú fuisteis los últimos en salir. Salisteis corriendo. ¿Pasó algo?

- Erm... yo... - qué iba a decir. - Bixlow se ofreció a acompañarme, salí asustada pensando que me haría algo pero luego me acompañó tranquilamente e incluso un "pequeño" suyo se aseguró de que había entrado en casa. - Mintió

- Vaya... - _Qué raro..._

Lucy esperaba que Mira se lo tragara.

- Cuando quiere, Bixlow es muy atento.

- Erm... sí... me sorprendió. - Disimuló Lucy.

- Bueno, me voy a servir algunas copas.

- Mira...

- Sí, dime. - Se giró la peliblanca.

- No sirvas mucho alcohol.

- ¿Eh?

- No... por nada, nada.

Lucy se apartó.

- _Hoy daré un paseo. No me apetece ir a ninguna misión. Total, Natsu está enfrascado con Gray._

Se hizo por la tarde. Se pasaba por el gremio, ¿sí o no? Bah, qué más daba. Se pasaría y charlaría un poco con Levy si estaba. Quizás hasta le podría contar lo que había pasado desde el lunes y se podía quitar un peso de encima.

Cuando llegó, el Shadow Gear no estaba, por lo tanto, tampoco Levy.

Se fue a la barra. Allí estaba Lissana quien se acercó a ella algo... ¿contenta?

- ¡Hola, Lucy!

- Hola, Lissana. - La miró. - ¿Estás bien? Te veo algo colorada.

- Es que he tomado algo que Cana me ha dado y... me siento... como si mi cuerpo flotase. - Y eso último lo dijo con una gran y amplia sonrisa.

Lucy fue a mirar enfadada a la morena borracha pero ésta no estaba donde siempre. Qué raro. ¡Ah, Lissana se iba a caer al suelo! Lucy la agarró y la intentó mantener sentada en un taburete. Lucy estaba siendo observada por la maga de las cartas atentamente.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora? He emborrachado a Lissana. ¡Quizás se monta una gran pelea entre chicas! - De repente, abrió los ojos. - ¡Oh, eso no me lo esperaba!

Lissana estaba abrazando a Lucy.

- Gracias, Lucy.

- N-no hay de qué.

No sabía por qué, pero aunque fuera Lissana, no tenía un buen presentimiento. Natsu se acercó al ver que las dos chicas estaban muy juntas.

- ¡Ei, chicas! ¿Qué le pasa a Lissana?

- Creo que está algo ebria.

- ¿Ebria Lissana? Ésa sí que es buena. - Se burló Natsu.

- ¡Natsu! Estaría bien llevarla a casa.

¡Oh! Mala frase. Las últimas veces no había salido bien. ¿Cómo lo hacía hoy? Estaba Natsu y aunque no estuviera borracho quizás se tomaba confianzas... Bah, esta semana ya desistía, aunque todavía era jueves.

Ambos la cogieron y dijeron a Mirajane y a Elfman que la llevaban a casa. Natsu sabía dónde vivían, así que se dirigieron directamente allí. Siendo espiados por una morena con una botella de vino en la mano.

Cuando llegaron, la dejaron en su habitación y al quererse ir, ambos fueron atrapados por Lissana.

- ¡Os quiero muchoooooo, pero no me decidoooo!

¿Eeeeeeeeh? Imaginaos una cara cubista al estilo Picasso. Pues, esa era la cara de Lucy y Natsu.

- ¡Venid!

Lissana se quedó abrazando a los dos. Ahí, quieta, medio llorando. De pronto notaron que las manos de la peliblanca bajaban hacia el culo de cada uno.

- Jooo... me gustaban también en Edoras, pero aquí sois mejor... Puedo tocaros el culooooo... Aaaah... Lucy lo tiene blandito y Natsu apretadito. ¡Me gusta!

Lucy y Natsu se miraron sonrojados. Ambos sabían que tenían que salir de ahí. Aunque a Natsu le gustara la situación.

- _Ju, ju, ju, ¡esto no me lo esperaba! ¡Quizás el trío se monta aquí! ¡Muahahaha! _- pensaba una fisgona.

De pronto Lissana besó apasionadamente a Lucy y luego morreó a Natsu.

- ¡Oh, me gusta la boca de los dos!

Cuando se zafaron del agarre de la peliblanca, ésta cambió de semblante a uno que daba un poco de miedo.

- Vosotros no os vais a ninguna parte.

Se escuchó un "glups".

Lissana ató a Lucy en la cama sin camisa y le despojó de sus bragas, así sin más. Luego atrapando a Natsu contra la pared, empezó a acariciar su pene para que empezara a "encenderse" un poco. Y le bajó los pantalones.

- Natsu, ahora me vas a lamer ahí, abajo. Ven.

- ¿Q-qué? ¡Pero yo n-nu...

Pero Lissana ya lo había arrastrado a su cama, se había quitado la parte inferior y le había puesto la cara entre sus piernas.

- Lame, lame, Natsu, ¡ah!

Mientras tenía una mano sobre la cabeza del pelirosa, quien por cierto, le había cogido el gustillo, ella empezó a hacer lo mismo con Lucy.

La rubia gemía, debía admitir que lo hacía bien (pero no podía compararla con la lengua de Bixlow). Luego cambiaron. Ahora Lissana quería comerse la polla de Natsu y quería de mientras ver cómo este lamía el clítoris de su otra amada.

Lucy se rendía, sabía que la próxima en lamer era ella, seguro... lo que no sabía era a quién. Estaba atada y no podía escapar. Así que prefirió rendirse al placer. Natsu se lo hacía tan bien...

La peliblanca, se puso encima de la rubia y empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

- Lucy... te adoro... Natsu... métemela, por favor. - Le suplicó.

Natsu cumplió, lo estaba gozando y quería que su pequeño amiguito acabara de liberarse. Aunque no acababa de convencerle metérsela a Lissana.

Se la introdujo por detrás, hasta donde pudo. La agarró del trasero y empezó a ía a Lucy casi desnuda, debajo de él, colorada... como aquella vez que lo hicieron en su casa. Además tenía a Lissana que estaba sintiendo un gran placer con su pene. Y Lucy tenía los pechos de la otra maga moviéndose delante de su cara.

- ¡Lucy, dame placer tú también!

Lo único que se le ocurrió a la rubia fue lamerle los pechos y jugar con sus pezones como pudo (estaba atada todavía). Entonces notó cómo la mano de Lissana se desplazaba hasta su vagina y le metía los dedos. Natsu veía la escena y se calentaba más. En ese momento se le cruzó por la cabeza lo mucho que le gustaría que ambas le lamieran la polla y se corriera en sus caras... Pero tampoco le desgradaba lo de ahora.

Todos empezaron a hacer movimientos frenéticos hasta que gritaron de placer llegando al orgasmo. Respiraban irregularmente, como si hubieran hecho una maratón. Natsu salió de Lissana, ésta sacó los dedos de Lucy y la soltó y todos quedaron tumbados en la cama, mirando al techo e intentando calmar y normalizar la respiración.

Lissana los cogió a ambos de las manos y sonrió.

- Aaahhh... sigo sin decidirme... - y se durmió.

A Natsu y a Lucy le cayó una gotita. Se miraron, se recostaron y sin saber por qué tuvieron la necesidad de besarse. Natsu susurró:

- Sólo faltaba eso...

Y se besaron de nuevo dulcemente. Luego, se levantaron, acostaron a la peliblanca, se vistieron y decidieron irse.

- ¿De verdad que no puedo quedarme en tu casa? - preguntó Natsu sin tapujos con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡No! - Dijo algo furiosa. - ¿Es que no te parece algo impresionante lo que hemos hecho hoy?

- Sí. Me ha gustado. Molaría repetirlo.

- ¡Tú estás tonto!

- Anda, Lucy, pero si a ti también te ha gustado... ¿no me digas que estás celosa porque se yo lo hice con Lissana?

- ¿Quéeeeeeé? ¡No! ¡O sea! ¡Me sorprendes tú!

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- ¡El lunes conmigo y hoy con Lissana!

- ¿Y?

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, da igual!

Se metió furiosa en su casa y le cerró la puerta en las narices. ¿De qué se había enfadado? Total, ella se había acostado con Gray y Bixlow también... Vaya...era sin fundamento la bronca que le estaba metiendo a Natsu. Quizás debería ser más abierta, como lo estaba haciendo él y seguir por el camino de "hacer lo que me plazca y si se presenta la oportunidad, aprovecharla". Se tocó los labios. Esos besos, ¿por qué los había sentido tan diferente con él?

Se estiró en la cama suspirando...

Mañana sería otro día... Ugh, eso le daba miedo...

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Bueno, un capítulo más. Espero que fanfiction no me censure por estas cosas... Tengo miedo de que me elimine todas las historias, pero tengo copias de seguridad de todas, así que buscaría otros espacios para subir.**_

_**Gracias por seguir la historia. Debo decir que a partir de ciertos comentarios, he modificado un poco el final, pero no mucho.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	5. Viernes

**Viernes**

Ya faltaba menos para la semana... Lucy suspiró. ¿Qué le pasaría hoy? Se podía esperar de todo...

De nuevo, la mañana había sido tranquila. Sin problemas, sin salirse de las discusiones de siempre en el gremio.

Por la tarde, Lucy decidió ayudar a Mirajane a limpiar un poco el gremio.

- No puedo creer que siempre lo hagas sola...

- Bueno, a veces me ayuda Kinana, Levy y Lissana.

- Es verdad, ¿dónde están?

- Kinana... creo que intenta ver a escondidas a Cobra. Lissana está en su mundo de yupi hablando con Pantherlily sobre Edoras y aparte entreteniéndolo.

- ¿Entreteniéndolo?

- Sí, porque Levy está con Gajeel.

- Vaya... ¿qué sabes de esos dos?

- A Levy le gusta Gajeel, fijo. Ahora él... parece ser que ella es la única a la que tolera más, pero ya se irá viendo. Por ahora no le molesta en absoluto su presencia. Todavía me pregunto qué pasó mientras fueron por el camino tranquilo en la Isla cuando el examen.

- ¿Crees que pasó algo?

- ¿Y por qué no?

Mirajane rió. A Lucy le saltó una gotita en la cabeza. La peliblanca siempre iba especulando cosas de aquél o del otro. Lo malo es que la liaba casi silenciosamente y se salvaba de toda reprimenda por su hermosa sonrisa.

En ese momento Laxus salía de hablar con su abuelo Makarov, se fue directo a la barra y cogió la primera botella que vio de refresco, una que le llamó la atención por la pegatina cantona que llevaba.

Desde detrás de grandes barriles de cerveza, una triunfante y contenta Cana hacía un gesto de "¡Bien!" y siguió bebiendo como si nada.

Laxus enseguida empezó a sentirse mareado. ¿Qué narices se había tomado?

Mirajane le estaba reprochando de no coger nada sin su permiso, pero a penas la escuchaba. La cogió y la acalló con un beso.

A Lucy se le abrieron los ojos a más no poder y Cana casi hecha la cerveza porque se atragantaba. Mira aceptó el beso con gusto.

- Vaya... Laxus...

- Mirajane, me gustas, pero sé que ahora no me harás caso... así que me voy.

Se fue hacia las puertas del gremio tambaleándose un poco.

- No sé si debería acompañarlo...

- Vamos, Mira, a ti también te gusta, ¿verdad?

La peliblanca se sonrojó y asintió levemente. Lucy sonrió pícaramente.

- Venga, te ayudo a llevar a Laxus y luego os dejo a solitas, hi, hi, hi.

- ¡Oh, Lucy!

Mira se sonrojó de nuevo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Lucy estaba actuando como cuando ella iba juntándola con Natsu. No podía juzgarla. Pero un ruido llamó la atención a todos.

- ¡Maestro! - la peliblanca se giró a la rubia. - Lucy, acompañad tú y Cana a Laxus.

- ¡Pero es tu oportunidad!

- ¡Pero ese ruido no era bueno! ¡Ya tendré más!

Increíble. La propia vergüenza de Mira haría que desperdiciase una gran oportunidad y de que Lucy se arrepintiera de nuevo de ser tan buena.

Cana y Lucy salieron del gremio tras Laxus. Cuando la rubia lo alcanzó, lo ayudó como pudo (pesaba mucho con tanto músculo).

- Vaya... ¿vienes sola? Nunca pensé que te atrajera tanto...

- Vengo con Cana y no me atraes. - Se dio la vuelta pero no había nadie. - ¡Maldita Cana, se ha escaqueado!

- No disimules... te moló cómo te propuse matrimonio...

- ¿Matrimonio?

- Sí... le pedí a Mira que te dijera que fueras mi mujer y que ella pasara un buen rato conmigo a cambio de ayudar al gremio con lo del Phantom Lord.

Lucy estaba de piedra, ¿en serio? Bueno, se dice que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad...

- Además tienes una tetas muuuuy grandes...

Sí, decían la verdad.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Laxus, éste se dejó caer en el sofá. Había que decir que era una casa muy completa y bastante decente. Y todo estaba decorado con buen gusto.

- Anda... chúpamela...

- ¿¡Cómo! ¡Estás borracho!

- Sep.

Gotita en la cabeza de Lucy.

Él la agarró violentamente de la coleta, se bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y obligó a Lucy a que lo pusiera más contento de lo que estaba.

- _¡No quiero, no quiero!_

La hombría de Laxus se erguía por momentos y era súper gorda. ¡Le iba a costar que eso cabiera en su boca! Sin embargo, el rubio continuaba obligándola a que se la metiera. No quería, no quería, ¡pobre Mirajane! Se sentía como si la estuviera traicionando.

Haciéndolo a disgusto y con alguna que otra casi arcada, el mago de los rayos se corrió dentro de la boca de la maga estelar. Ésta se asustó pero no pudo apartar la cara. Cuando Laxus la soltó ella se levantó del suelo con lágrimas.

- ¡Eres un cap...!

Pero no continuó porque Laxus se había dormido. Sí, dormido. Tenía la cabeza recostada en el sofá y sus manos habían perdido fuerza.

- ¡Menudo mamón!

Encontró el baño, se enjuagó la boca y antes de salir por la puerta miró al dormido Laxus (con la pilila fuera y bajada XD).

-_ Pobre Mirajane... y pensar que le gusta este tipo tan mal educado... Quizás le intriga cómo la tiene, porque en eso sí que da la talla de hombre..._

- Mi..ra... - murmuró el rubio en sueños.

- _Da igual que la quiera, ¡sigue siendo un indecente!_

Y se fue a su casa.


	6. Sábado

**Sábado**

Le daba igual que el gremio también estuviera abierto fines de semana. Se negaba a ir. ¿Qué le podría llegar a pasar hoy?

Esa semana había sido muy loca. No, no, no. No estaba bien lo que había pasado, ¿pero por qué? Había coincidido con borracheras de los chicos que tenía alrededor, simplemente. No era raro. En el gremio siempre había alguno que otro borracho...

Espera.

¡Pero no era normal ver ni a Natsu, ni a Gray ni a Bixlow, ni a Lissana ni a Laxus borrachos!

Algo había pasado ahí.

En ese momento Mirajane llamó a la puerta de su casa.

- Hola, Lucy. Quería hablar contigo.

- _¡Ay, mierda, a ver si Laxus ha dicho algo de lo de ayer!_

_-_ ¿Laxus os hizo algo indebido ayer?

- ¿Indebido? Erm... - miraba a todos los sitios menos a Mira. - Por... ¿por qué? - Luego añadió. - Al final lo llevé yo porque perdí a Cana...

Mirajane entró con cara triste. Seguramente sí que había pasado algo entre Laxus y Lucy, pero ésta no lo diría para no hacerle daño... seguro. Y además de que no era culpa suya.

- Es que últimamente he visto que Cana se aproximaba mucho a la barra, y eso es raro en ella, contando que tiene sus barriles. Me parecía sospechoso. Además...

Hizo una pausa y continuó con un suspiro.

- Ayer me fijé en el refresco que se bebió Laxus. No recordaba haberlo comprado y al ver la marca, me vino a la cabeza que en el único lugar donde se vendía tal bebida era en el mismo lugar donde Cana obtiene esos pedazo de barriles. Fui allí y pregunté qué era. El dependiente me dijo que era una bebida extra fuerte de efecto inmediato y que sus efectos secundarios eran un poco... calientes... vamos, que afectaba sexualmente.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Lucy alucinando. No podía mentir a Mirajane y menos después de ir a su casa y preocuparse así y contarle sus sospechas.

- Mira... te tengo que decir algo...

Lucy empezó a narrarle todo lo sucedido desde el lunes. Cuando acabó la peliblanca no cambió de semblante, no se aterrorizó, no lloró, no puso cara de pervertida, no se puso triste, no se transformó en Satan Soul... nada.

- Vaya... no sabía eso de Lissana, tampoco de Natsu ni de Gray. De Bixlow podía imaginármelo y de Laxus... aunque me guste, es un bruto. - Sonrió.

Espera, espera, espera. ¿De Bixlow y de Laxus se lo imaginaba? ¡Sólo faltaba eso! Que quizás la hubieran acosado sin estar borrachos, ¡esa sí que era buena! ¿Y de Natsu no se lo imaginaba? No sabía si apensarse por eso o no.

- Creo que todo esto es culpa de Cana. La vi salir siempre después de ti, dejando todo sin ordenar.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

- Debería hablar con ella...

- No.

Mirajane miró a Lucy.

- Se merece un castigo. - Prosiguió la rubia. - Vamos a hacerle algo similar.

El semblante de Lucy había cambiado totalmente.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Gracias Neko-Tiara y Gabe Logan por seguirme. Es raro en mi subir tan regularmente y menos cada día... **_

_**Aprovechad! XD**_


	7. Domingo

**Domingo**

Cana estaba contenta. El día anterior había visto una buena escena. Hasta ahora Lucy no había sido "apenas" obligada, pero con Laxus sí. La había forzado y eso era otro estilo que le gustaba a la morena. Era de armas tomar y le gustaba jugar a la posesividad.

Ya por la tarde, Mirajane y Lucy estaban preparadas para empezar su plan. Habían hecho unas cuantas llamaditas y lo habían arreglado todo.

Lucy se acercó contenta a Cana pidiéndole por una predicción. Ésta se sorprendió pero le hizo lo que pidió (pensó que quizás se iba a liar con alguno de la semana). Los resultados fueron "favorables" así que Lucy invitó a unas cañas a Cana, quien aceptó encantada. Mirajane había añadido en las jarras de la morena un alcohol parecido (más fuerte) que el que ésta había añadido a los demás. Después de unas 50 jarras empezó a sentirse mareada. Era increíble el aguante de la morena.

Apenas se podía mover, le costaba enderezarse o sostenerse en pie.

- Vamos, Cana, te voy a llevar a casa. Creo que hoy te has pasado de copas.

- P-phero shi... eh bebhidho boco...

Tranquilamente Mirajane y Lucy la cogieron cada una de un lado y se la llevaron a un hotel de Magnolia. Cana no se enteraba de nada, iba muy feliz.

- Oh, entonces era cierto, chicas. - dijo una voz misteriosa.

- Sí. Te la dejamos tooooda la noche y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, ya verás que se deja.

- Gracias. Hacía tiempo que lo deseaba, he, he, he, he...

Mira y Lucy se miraron con una sonrisa.

- ¡Un placer!

Luego se fueron.

Al día siguiente, lunes, Cana llegó gritando desesperada.

- ¡Oh, Cana! ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó "inocentemente" Mirajane.

- ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué me pasó ayer?

- Te emborrachaste, como siempre. ¿Por?

- ¡ESTA MAÑANA ME HE LEVANTADO DESNUDA AL LADO DE BACCHUS! - Paró y cogió aire. - ¡Y ME DIJO QUE SE LO HABÍA PASADO MUY BIEN CONMIGO LA NOCHE ANTERIOR! ¡DESPUÉS ME COGIÓ Y ME LO HIZO COMO UN SALVAJE!

- Oh... eso te lo tienes bien ganado.

Apareció Lucy por detrás de ella con unas fotos un tanto comprometedoras.

- E-entonces... v-vosotras...

- Os enrollasteis y a juzgar por las caras lo disfrustastéis...

Mirajane continuó.

- El perrito, atada con cuerdas, en el suelo, encima, la flor de loto, caricias, chupetones, lamidas... hay que decir que ese Bacchus tiene muchos recursos...

Cana tenía la cara pálida, más bien azul. ¡Oh, dios, prometía no volver a jugar con la borrachera de los demás!


	8. Extra

**Extra**

Natsu la esperaba en casa. Sabía que llegaría pronto. Quería tener un momentín a solas con la rubia y había enviado a Happy con Charle y Wendy. Lucy llegó después de castigar a Cana. Mirajane y Lucy se habían pasado la tarde molestando a la morena y diciéndole cosas del tipo "Bacchus y tú hacéis una buena pareja", "Ya tuvisteis vuestro primer roce: te quitó el sujetador", "Era el destino, ¿no lo predijiste?", etc.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un Natsu sentido en el suelo apoyándose en la cama.

- ¡Hola, Lucy!

- ¡Qué narices haces en mi casa!

El pelirosa se levantó, se acercó a la rubia, le sonrió y pasó a su lado para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Repetimos lo del lunes pasado?

- ¡Quéeeeeé! ¡Estás tonto!

- Lucy... eso me hace daño... como pareció no importarte...

- ¡Claro que me importó!

Vaya... Natsu no se esperaba esa respuesta y entristeció un poco. Levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

- Pues entonces... me voy...

Y cuando se giró para salir por la ventana, Lucy lo abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿Se lo has propuesto también a Lissana?

- No.

- ¿Por qué me lo has propuesto a mí primero?

Natsu se quedó pensativo. No lo sabía realmente. Cuando le vinieron ganas en la primera persona en la que pensó fue Lucy. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido su primera chica. Y tal como pensó se lo dijo.

- Natsu, a mí sí que me importó que me lo hicieras el lunes. - Hubo silencio y siguió. - Fuiste el primero.

- Yo... lo siento, Lucy.

- No. Me gustó, pero me puse triste porque pensé que no había significado nada para ti e intenté que para mí tampoco.

- ¡Claro que significó algo! - Natsu se giró mirándola. - Lo que tenía miedo que me pegaras una paliza... creo que estaba algo borracho.

- Erm... lo estabas.

Oscuridad en la cara de Natsu. Lucy lo abrazó, lo agarró del cuello y lo besó.

- No quiero repetir lo del lunes pasado. Quiero que lo hagamos sin que estés bebido.

Natsu abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Eso le había gustado, ¡estaba encendido! Cogió a Lucy de brazos y la estiró en la cama.

- ¡Me parece bien!

Y bueno, ya adivináis cómo terminaron el día y cómo amanecieron al siguiente.

FIN.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Este final lo añadí después de ver que queríais más Natsu/Lucy. Así que, decidí daros el gustito! Hale, muchos saludos y hasta la próxima historia.**_


End file.
